


drop pop candy.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, me writing this is just a bunch of question marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: eichi tries to give keito candy, but it's made more complicated because it's keito and eichi. // keichi one-shot.





	drop pop candy.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i'm super tired so if there's any mistakes please tell me bc at one point i spelled 'face' as 'phase'.
> 
> this was inspired by that One Horimiya Chapter in which the candy received the same sort of treatment from the protags, if that makes sense. i also thought about it bc of twice's new song 'candy pop' ("it came out like less than 24 hours ago and you write this" Yes) and 'drop pop candy' which is a timeless bop.
> 
> i tried to make the candy eichi was talking about vague but in reality it's just hi-chew.
> 
> also i had no idea how to write the last part but i just, Clenches Fist, i tried

Distractions were nothing but a hinderance to the student council vice president’s overall work flow, patience thrown completely out the window when Eichi walks in front of the vice president’s desk and plops a plastic bag on top of the pile of papers he’d been toiling away at. There is no hesitation in the blonde’s action, and Keito finds it completely annoying when he finds Eichi’s childish grin returning his pointed and unamused stare.

Keito sighs, trying to move the plastic bag off of the paperwork; he moves it to the side, but his childhood friend seems nothing but bent on keeping it on top of his pile, picking it up and placing it back on the work that he was now falling behind on, time melting away with the blonde’s childishness. He sighs, and though his hand twitches in an attempt to try again, he figured that Eichi would most likely return it to its ‘original’ spot. That much would be troublesome, and he refrains from doing so, switching over to an attempt made in his lectures, though he preferred to think of them as ‘lengthy scoldings’.

“I’m clearly busy here, working on the student council papers as always. UNDEAD is requesting permission to hold a live, Morisawa hasn’t turned in Ryuuseitai’s monthly report yet, my own unit has some needs of its own, Anzu needs materials to help for the next show she’s producing — there’s a lot of stuff that needs to be taken care of! Yet what do you do? You choose to put this plastic bag in front of me without a care in the world, as if you don’t seem to understand the importance of getting things done. Does that thought ever cross your mind, Eichi? Though, you truly just act on your whims and go with that. It’s unhelpful when trying to run and maintain the student council we struggled to bring back to its full power. How incorrigible…this current student council president is a pain in the _ass_.”

“Hmph.” The smile vanishes from his face, the playful expression now turning into an exaggerated pout as Eichi leans over the desk, rummaging through the plastic bag as he speaks. “You nag me about not being able to work, but you’re the one that refuses to give me, the student council president, any papers to look over. It’d make me feel like I’m of use instead of standing around and wearing that empty title of ‘student council president’. It’s a crown I have to bear, but it’s empty nonetheless — the bitter thoughts I have weigh more than my show of power. I’ve offered you my help dozens of times, you know — it’s just that you turn it down each time I try to do so. Am I the Charley to your Willy Loman, Keito? Being as stubborn as you are, you’re going to die the death of a stick-in-the-mud childhood friend.”

“It’s because if you overwork yourself, you’ll be the one that’ll find death before me. It’s been the same as always, Eichi, since we’ve taken over the student council. I take the work so that you don’t have to strain yourself to do so. But you keep insisting on this type of thing — _you’re_ so _stubborn_.”

Eichi pauses from his looking — whatever contents were in the bag seemed colorful, but he didn’t have the energy to try and pry — to look up at Keito, blue eyes glazed with a look of determination that makes Keito do a double-take, blinking and wondering if his glasses were not of the same caliber as they used to be (to which he takes it back immediately his glasses were routinely checked by none other than himself, and he’s made sure they were in top condition for many years). He doesn’t have to wonder where that sort of resolve came from when that steady gaze meets his; he knows what he’s trying to convey, he remembers that fated ‘Quarrel Festival’, that promise of standing side by side as equals, and he sighs again, putting his cheek in one of his hands and admitting defeat to the boy’s rule (he says that his title is empty, but really, the blonde still has something within him that pulls the strings of Keito’s mechanics, making him move to his will).

“Fine, fine, I’ll give you some work — get this bag off these papers then.”

“Not until you take a break first. I bought several snacks and candies from the convenience store — it was my first time doing so, and there was a lot of options. They all looked super tasty, and they come in packs, too. It’s truly something else, and it’s interesting.” Eichi finally pulls out a small pack of candy from the bag, the insides rattling as he turns it over so that Keito can look at it. “It’s candy that tastes like different fruits. It’s soft and chewy, and there’s stuff like green apple, grape — ah, they even have strawberry. Let’s try it…~”

“A break…” Once again, he doesn’t quite argue with that. He was pretty tired, but he had to push through all that paperwork because he had put all of it on himself in the first place. He supposes that was his fault for not relying on his childhood friend, his own foolishness and pride getting the best of him. “Fine, but don’t eat too much candy. You don’t want something to happen to your health because of poor choices in what you consume.”

“Really, Keito? Right in front of the energy drink cans lined up on your desk?”

Keito makes no retort as Eichi unwraps the candy, putting it in his mouth with a childlike atmosphere to him as he tilts his head, examining the flavor in his mouth before ultimately smiling. “Mmm, it’s good. The high class candy my parents usually get are very complicated, and there’s lots of flavors that battle it out on your taste buds. This was simple, and it gets right to the point — ‘it’s strawberry’, it says. It’s a quite relaxing feeling knowing what I’ve put in my mouth.”

“Hmm.”

He really surrendered to Eichi this entire time, and for some reason, it made him a little frustrated. No, let him rephrase that — he was moderately frustrated, and probably more than what he actually wanted to admit. It made him think of some sort of revenge, something plain and simple, and though the one he thought of at that moment would only result in immediate embarrassment, he figured that it would be a strong enough method on getting back to his troublesome childhood friend.

Besides, it’s not like he wouldn’t mind.

Eichi unwraps another piece of candy, and Keito watches as he puts it into his mouth. Now it was Keito’s turn to lean forward, squashing the distance between them to just a few centimeters.

“Let me taste.”

Before Eichi could say anything else, Keito kisses him, sloppily but successfully prying Eichi’s mouth slightly open with some sort of greedy force behind it. His tongue finds its way into the blonde’s mouth, the candy slowly melting. He takes it from him in one swoop, Eichi making a small gasp at the action as Keito lingers for just a few seconds more before pulling away (though he was just kissing him overall at this point, though there wasn’t anything wrong with that, at least — it felt good to kiss him), wiping saliva off his chin and managing to put the thought in his mind that he’d probably taken some of Eichi’s, too.

He turns red in an instant, but so does Eichi, who covers his mouth in disbelief, blue eyes wide open as he blinks at the vice president’s direction, who was in much shock as he was, even though he was the one that initiated it. It was an unprecedented act for sure, but…for some reason, Keito didn’t regret it. In fact, something inside him yearned to do it once more, and as the candy he stole slowly grew smaller and smaller, he took the hand that covered Eichi’s mouth in his, moving it away as the green apple-flavored candy melted away.

“Ah, you were right — that was _really_ good. Do you mind giving me another one?”


End file.
